One Piece: Straw Hat's Newest Crewmate
by EMoney365
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates had somehow gained a new member that fell from the Sky, how much would he change the world? Especially when said member is armed with the powers of 11 devil fruits at his disposal. Co-written with GuardianShinobi (Officially Shut Down, Due To Too Many Potholes.) (A Rewrite will be on it's way shortly)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Tyrell Carter!

Crowd: *Cheers loudly as Tyrell walks out*

Tyrell: What's up, my peoples?

Crowd: *cheered loudly in response*

Tyrell: You remember 'Victorious: A New Beginning'? Well this time, your favorite dreadhead will be in the world of One Piece. This story will have its share of Action, Adventure, Humor; Maybe some romance and some drama.

Crowd: *cheered loudly once more*

Tyrell: Seems like you guys are into the idea, huh? Well, I kept you guys waiting long enough, let's get this show started. But first the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, one anything else that I may use for this story.

Chapter 1: Prologue

A Teenager who was no older than 16, was currently walking around trying to figure out where he was at. He has light-brown skin, with a lean, yet athletic build, He hairstyle of choice was long flowing dreadlocks. He was wearing a grey skin-tight muscle shirt, black baggy cargo pants, black and gray sneakers. So far all he found was nothing but darkness.

' _Man, that's weird. first I was partying with Tori and the others back in Los Angeles, next thing I know I end up here… wherever here is.'_ The teen thought, as he continued walking.

Well that was the original plan, until he a pair of double doors. When he open them, he realized that he was in a penthouse with a really nice view.

"Yo, anybody home?" He called out, as his voice echoed. Speaking of which, he could've sworn he heard footsteps.

"Okay who's the wise guy that…" A new voice said.

The young teen turned around to see…well someone who's a lot like the teen before him, only difference is that he's taller and slightly older. He was wearing a white and gold hooded cargo jacket, black baggy cargo pants, white and gold sneakers, and to top it off he has a two gold and platinum chains around his neck.

"Who are you, am I why am I here?" The teen asked, trying to find a way back to his hometown.

"Y'know, it's kinda rude to ask for one's name, without the other introducing his first." The other mysterious teen replied back, with a smirk.

"Tyrell Carter." The teen, now-identified as Tyrell, said introducing himself. "Now, once again, who are you?"

"My name is Khyru, a lost god." The elder teen, now-identified as Khyru, said. "Plus, I'm kinda the reason, you're here."

"Okay, then why am I h- wait a minute 'lost' god?" Tyrell asked.

"Long story short, I didn't follow the god's ways, and I was excommunicated." Khyru said, as if he didn't mind in the slightest.

"So you were thrown out, simply because you didn't wanna be the same as every other generic god?" Tyrell asked, as Khyru simply nodded. "Ok yeah, I guess I could relate to that…. Somewhat"

"Glad you're able to see things from my point of view." Khyru said, while hooking up his PlayStation 4. "Anyways I've wanted to ask you something, how would you like to go on an adventure on a lifetime?"

"What's the catch?" Tyrell asked.

"Follow me." Khyru said, as Tyrell began to follow him upstairs.

(5 Minutes later.)

Both Khyru & Tyrell, went into Khyru's secret room, and Tyrell could help but to be impressed. This room was… well big, specious even.

"I'll make this short and sweet Tyrell, while I was jumping through dimensions, I did a couple of experiments that allows you have power in the form of fruits." Khyru said, as Tyrell motioned for him to continue. "These fruits are called, Devil Fruits, I was so amazed by them I decided to create my own."

"OK, yeah, just one question: what the hell is a Devil Fruit?" Tyrell asked, as he'd never heard of such a fruit.

"Devil Fruits, are fruits that have insane-yet awesome- abilities." Khryu explained.

A fruit that could grant you an insane abilities, that was impressive.

"I sense a 'but' coming." Tyrell said, already knowing what comes next.

Unfortunately, whenever good news comes up, bad news ain't that far behind.

"However, once you eat a Devil Fruit, you'll never be able to swim again." Khryu said. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, at the cost of never swimming again?"

' _On one hand if I eat a fruit: I could gain insane abilities; On the other hand, If I do eat a fruit: I could kiss swimming goodbye.'_ Tyrell thought.

He wasn't that much of a swimmer, so his decision was obvious.

"I'm in, so where do I begin?" Tyrell asked.

"Soon, but first…" Khryu said, as he took out a shot filled with a red and black liquid. "I have to inject this into your bloodstream, this is known as Blacklight."

"And you're doing this because…?" Tyrell asked, as he let the question hang.

"Blacklight is like virtually indestructible, and since you have the adaptability and composite gene DNA, your body shouldn't suffer any side effects, you understanding any of this?" Khyru asked, as Tyrell simply nodded. "Now to be fair, I have to warn you: This is gonna hurt.

With that said, Khryu began to inject the Blacklight strand into Tyrell's bloodstream, and Khryu was lying when he said that this was gonna hurt. Tyrell was screaming, yelling, swearing with many words as he could come up with. His body had random spasms, and his muscles felt they're torn and reattached many times over.

"So how do you feel?" Khyru asked, as he walked over to Tyrell's side.

"My body feels like it's been through hell and back, how do you think I feel?" Tyrell asked, as he glared at Khyru, while struggling to stand back up.

"Hey you made it through, did ya?" Khyru said, as he dismissed Tyrell's comment. "Now come on, it's time for the Devil Fruits.

(Another 5 Minutes Later)

Both Tyrell and Khyru walked back upstairs, and into their living room.

"So where's the Devil Fruits?" Tyrell asked.

Before Khryu could answer, he received a video chat request on his flat-screen TV, Revealing a red-headed woman in her mid-20s to late 30s, her eyes are blue and her face was covered in freckles. She's wearing a one-piece purple latex suit, with a raised hood, and matching boots (1).

"Hey Khryu, I was about to ask if y-" Was all the red-head could say, before she noticed Khryu's guest. "Who's the cutie, with the long dreadlocks?"

"Kinzie, this is my…. friend/associate, Tyrell." Khryu introduce him to the now-identified woman as Kinzie.

"He's so adorable, he's like a younger version of you." Kinzie said.

"Handsome, not adorable, but thank's for the compliment." Tyrell said, causing the redhead to blush.

"Ignoring Kinzie, for a moment." Khyru said, causing the red-head onscreen to pout. "Could you bring the fruits up here, please?"

"After that 'ignore Kinzie' why should I?" Kinzie said, still in pouting mode. "Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes, Kinzie out."

"Well, that was… something." Tyrell said, not sure how to respond to that.

Few minutes later, there was knocking at the door.

"Enter!" Both Khyru and Tyrell said, as Kinzie allowed herself in, carrying a case with who knows what.

"Here's the fruits you wanted, so now what?" Kinzie asked.

"Now Tyrell, has to choose which fruits to eat." Khryu simply explained. "Kinzie, open the case." Right after he said that, Kinzie opened the case, revealing an assortment of various fruits.

"This first fruit is Midas-Midas Fruit: It allows the user to transform anything into gold." Khryu said, as he pointed towards the fruit that was… well gold.

"The next fruit is called the Dust-Dust Fruit: This fruit allows the user the power to create, manipulate, and transform into dust." This time, Kinzie explained, pointing towards the fruit that was cover in dust like its namesake.

"Then there's the Warp-Warp Fruit: This fruit allows the user to warp through time and space, creating portals that allow those to enter them to instantly transport from one place to another." Khyru said, motioning towards the fruit, with a hole of it.

"Next is the Holy-Holy Fruit: This fruit allows the user to produce bright, white, radiant light which burn those possessed of an evil nature." Kinzie said, as she held the fruit that was surrounded by a black aura

"This next fruit is called the Ricochet-Ricochet Fruit: This fruit gives it's user resiliency against blunt force trauma, and since the Blacklight gene gives your body an extremely high pain tolerance, your body would be virtually untouchable." Khryu said, as motioned to the fruit with the rough, tough exterior.

Then there's the Tenta-Tenta fruit: Whoever eats this fruit, can retract the tentacles from parts of their bodies. "Kinzie said, pointing towards the fruit, with the small tentacles sprouting on the outside. Meanwhile sporting a small blush, for reasons unknown

"Next fruit is Puff-Puff fruit: Whoever eats this, gains the ability to produce and control a cloud-like substance that can be dense enough to anyone to physically interact with." Khryu said, motioning towards the fruit with a puffy-like appearance.

"This next fruit is one of my personal favorites the Code-Code Fruit: Whoever eats this fruit, becomes a data man with the power to control, produce, and even transform into holograms." Kinsie said, pointed towards the fruit almost holographic in design. Speaking of Holograms and Designs, A certain female Rockstar and her band are out with a movie, It's actually pretty good (2).

"If you're a fan of music and vibrations, then your gonna love this next fruit, the Pitch-Pitch Fruit: Whoever eats this fruit gains the ability to modulate sound waves to the point of being on destructive frequencies, as well as gaining immunities to sound based attacks such as loud noise." Khryu said, as he pointed towards the fruit, that was riddled with sound notes. (Think of the Oto Ninja's headbands from Naruto.)

"This next fruit is the fruit that could even rival Whitebeard himself, the Wreck-Wreck Fruit: Whoever eats this fruit becomes a wrecking man, and is capable of smashing their way through virtually any substance." Kinzie said, pointing towards the fruit with a rocky-like design.

"This next fruit is based on hypnosis, introducing the Swirl-Swirl Fruit: Whoever eats this grant the user to become a hypnotic man, and can produce swirling patterns, sending people into a trance-like state." Khryu explained, as he motioned towards the fruit with a spiral-like design. (Think of Tobi's mask design from Naruto).

"So Tyrell, pick your poison." Kinzie said, as she waited on Tyrell's decision.

But to the surprise of both Kinzie and Khryu, Tyrell ate and absorbed all eleven devil fruits.

No Seriously, 11 devil fruits, by all rights Tyrell shouldn't even be standing. The fruit weren't even that good they tasted like hell, but the abilities were worth it.

"Did he just?" Khryu asked, as Kinzie nodded too shocked to even speak. "Now before you leave, we'll need to fine tune your newfound powers, Kinzie I think you know what we to do."

"Yep, Tyrell if you could please follow me." Kinzie said, as Tyrell did exactly that.

(8 minutes later)

"Where exactly are we?" Tyrell asked.

"This is a training/simulation room. Take your pick." Kinzie said, showing Tyrell around the room.

"You'd think that for a Lost/Exiled god Khyru would've had a normal training room." Tyrell said.

"Well between you and me, Khyru wasn't actually kicked out from the gods like he claimed, he chose to walk away. Also, he does have an actual training room, but he'd figured this'll be more fun." Kinzie said.

"So when's does my training start?" Tyrell asked, sitting down next to Kinzie.

"Soon… after Khyru figures out your training session and which devil fruit you'll start out with. So you might be here a while." Kinzie said, much to Tyrell's displeasure. "I know, that was my first reaction too…wanna play _**Mortal Kombat X**_ till he gets here?" Kinzie asked, trying to pass the time.

"I've got nothing better so… yeah, let's do this." Tyrell said, as Kinzie turned the PS4 Pro on.

 _To be continued…_

So Tyrell has met with the lost god, and the member of the famous, or rather infamous, Third Street Saints.

What does Khyru have planned for Tyrell in terms of training?

Which Devil Fruit would Tyrell start off with first?

Also if you guys could comp up with some suggestions with Tyrell's training that would be great.

Also a shoutout to my friend GuardianShinobi, for all the devil fruit ideas. 

Well then fellas, till next time: Keep calm, and remain awesome. If you have any questions, feel free to either review of send me a private message. Peace from EMoney365

 _References_

(1): Kinzie Kensington, of the Third Street Saints

(2): Jem and the Holograms


	2. Tyrell's Friends (Part 1)

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Tyrell Carter

Crowd: *cheered loudly as Tyrell walked out*

Tyrell: What's up, everybody.

Crowd: *cheered loudly in response*

Tyrell: Now in the last chapter, yours truly was sent off into the One Piece world. Where he is exactly? you'll just have to find out for yourself. Okay I think that's about it, time for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or whatever else I may use for the duration of the story.

Chapter 2: Tyrell's Friends (Part 1)

 _Luffy: Previously on One Piece: Strawhat's Newest Member_

"Who are you, and why am I here?'

"My name is Khyru, a lost god"

"Long story short, I didn't want to follow the god's ways, and I was excommunicated."

"Anyways, how would you like to go on the adventure of a lifetime?

 _Now_

After talking with Khyru and going through the portal, suddenly he finds him in a bed. Where is anyone's guess.

"Ugh, my head...where am I?" Tyrell asked, as he looked around. Judging from his surroundings, he appears to be on an old pirate ship.

'Kinzie, any idea where I'm at right now?' Tyrell asked, through his Bluetooth headset.

" _ **Well, judging from the large sea, and the pirate ship, I'd say you're at the universe Khyru sent you."**_ Kinzie explained, through the microphone, as she looked through her laptop.

'Ok, then… wait a minute, how can you see me, yet I can't see you?" Tyrell asked?

" _ **Oh, just a little something I've been working on before you met Khyru."**_ Kinzie said.

"Okay, that makes sense…I guess." Tyrell said, not know what to say at the moment. "So, what am I supposed to do now?"

" _ **Why don't you just, hang here for a while."**_ Kinzie said, as if it was obvious. _ **"Maybe that kid sitting beside you could keep you company."**_ If Tyrell could see Kinzie, he would've seen the grin on her face.

True to Kinzie's word, there was somebody right him: A grinning boy, whose about seventeen years old, a year older than him. He had short, messy black hair under a yellow straw hat with a red ribbon around the bowl, black eyes with a scar underneath the left eye, tan skin, a red vest with yellow buttons, blue jean shorts and brown sandals.

"So, you're up, huh?" The teen asked.

"Yeah, but I have two questions: Where are we? And more importantly, who are you." Tyrell asked.

"Well, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and you're in the Grand Line." The teen, now-known as Luffy, said as he used his trademark grin.

' _So far he seems pretty cool.'_ Tyrell thought to himself. "First off, how did I get here? Second of all, what's a Grand Line? Third, who else is here?"

"Well, you just fell out of the sky; and you don't know what the Grand Line is? Man, did you drink too much?" Luffy asked, as Tyrell shook his head on both questions, causing Luffy to laugh out loud.

"In case you didn't noticed, I'm not from here. Plus you didn't answer my other question: who else is here?" Tyrell reminded him.

And if you look closely, there was a question mark floating above Luffy's head.

"What a weirdo!" Luffy said, as he laughed, much to Tyrell's –and unknowingly Kinzie's- annoyance. "And who else is here? Oh, just Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp."

"Nami sounds like a total... You know what, I can't finish that sentence. Zoro sounds like a cool guy that no sense of direction. Sanji sounds like a perverted chef. Usopp sounds like a complete and total liar." Tyrell guessed correctly, much to the surprise of Luffy.

"Haha! How'd you know?" Luffy asked.

"Lucky guess." Tyrell replied, seeing as it was no big deal.

"So, look who's finally up." A female voice said. Tyrell looked to see a young woman about two years older than him. She has short Orange Hair, Brown Eyes and wears a plain navy blue, short-sleeved shirt, a dark blue mini-skirt with white rings on the sides, and navy blue high-heeled sandals.

It was love at first sight, for him.

' _Hello, gorgeous.'_ Tyrell thought, as his hearts turned to eyes.

"Uh...hi? Who the hell are you? The lady with the short orange-hair asked.

"My name is Tyrell, nice to meet a lovely beauty such as yourself." Tyrell said, giving Nami a complement. If complementing a lady was a crime, then they should put Tyrell on lockdown.

"Uh…I'm Nami?" The orange short-haired lady, now-known as Nami, said as a tinge of red crept onto her face."

' _Did I say something?'_ Tyrell thought to himself, with a raised eyebrow.

"...Why're you looking at me like that?" Nami asked, not being used to this kind of attention. Well she was, but not by someone like him. Although, she'd be lying to herself if she didn't find him a little bit attractive.

"Looking at you how? Is it wrong to complement a lady?" Tyrell asked innocently, as he tilted his head for effect.

At that moment, three people come into the room.

One is a muscular man with lightly tanned skin. He always carries his three swords along with him, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. He consistently wears black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar.

Another is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. He wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt.

The third one is slim teenager with medium-length black woolly hair and a long nose, which is apparently an allusion to Pinocchio. He wears an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, along with special sniper goggles (he also has a pair of clear rectangular goggles that he sometimes wears in situations where he does not have his sniper goggles, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath.

"Let me guess: The badass swordsman, ero-cook, and the boy who cried wolf." Tyrell said, as he pointed towards each of them.

"Who the hell are you?" The Marimo, asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, that's not how this works: You're supposed to introduce yourselves, then I introduce myself, sounds fair?" Tyrell asked, as Zoro nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, I'm Zoro." The Marimo swordsman, now-known as Zoro, said introducing himself. "The other two are the ero-cook Sanji, and the other one who's possibly Pinocchio's missing relative, Usopp."

"Hey!" The perverted chef and Pinocchio's twin, now-known as Sanji and Usopp, shouted in outrage.

"Like I've already explained to both Luffy and Nami, my name is Tyrell." Tyrell said, as he was now growing bored.

"Where are you from?" Usopp asked, as he now hiding behind Zoro and Sanji.

"Calm down ya big baby, I won't bite… yet." Tyrell joked, causing most of the Strawhat's –excluding Usopp- to laugh. "But seriously, I come from a place called Los Angeles (city of angels) or Angelica Civatatem (angelic city.)"

Well technically he wasn't lying, but he didn't need to tell them the truth… not yet anyways.

"Is there yummy meat there?" Luffy asked, as his stomach was growing, while his eyes sparkled.

"Of course." Tyrell said, knowing that L.A. has a lot to offer. "So…. What're are you guys supposed to be?"

"We're pirates!" Luffy said, as he shouted the word with pride.

' _Well, Khyru did say to help Luffy, that and I don't have anything better to do, so why not?'_ Tyrell thought. "Pirates? Sounds pretty cool."

"Y'know, Judging by how weak you look, I'm gonna assume you're not a pirate." Zoro said, with a bored look on his face.

Oh he was gonna regret those words.

' _Kinzie, you heard that right?'_ Tyrell asked her, through his Bluetooth.

" _ **Oh I heard it all right, he called you weak, no one call my man weak!"**_ Kinzie shouted, very loudly might I add?

Good thing Tyrell ate the Pitch-Pitch Fruit, otherwise he would've lost his hearing.

" _Yeah, that's r- wait a minute, did your called me 'your' man?"_ Tyrell asked her.

" _ **Whoops, Did I say that out loud?"**_ Kinzie asked innocently.

' _We'll talk about this later, Kinzie.'_ Tyrell said, before turning his attention to Zoro. "Anyways, just because I'm not a pirate, doesn't mean I'm weak."

"Heh, I'll be the judge of that." Zoro smirked, as he draws his sword.

Tyrell noticed this, as he leaped out of bed.

"All right then, but remember: You asked for this!" Tyrell said, as he engulfed both his fists in a bright white flame."

 _To be continued_

So that's how this Part 1 ends. Tyrell met the straw hats, that and Zoro basically challenge Tyrell to a fight.

Who will emerge Victorious? Which Devil Fruit Tyrell would use first? Which lucky lady would meet Tyrell, next? Why am I asking you people all these questions?

Stay tuned to find out.

Peace from EMoney365

'


	3. A Clash of Fists! Swordman vs Tyrell

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome back Tyrell Carter

Tyrell: *walks out wearing a Sky Blue Hawaiian shirt with white feathers showing off his abs, Cargo shorts that goes up to his knees, Black Nike flip flops, and Aviator sunglasses.* How you guys doing

Crowd: *cheers loudly in response* 

Tyrell: Now I know what you fans are thinking "Tyrell where have you been for the past year?" well allow me to explain: one of the writers decided to take break which lasted, a little over a year. But now that that's done how a new a new chapter that's long overdue?

Crowd: Yes!

Tyrell: I thought so. Time for the disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, if I did Luffy wouldn't be much of a dumbass. Now let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 3: A Clash of Fists! Swordsman vs Tyrell

"Zoro you idiot! You can't just spare with Tyrell! We JUST met the guy!" Nami said in protest.

"Appreciate the assist Nami, but it's fallen on deaf ears." Tyrell said.

"Hopefully I don't make you cry." Zoro said, as he puts on his bandanna on and readies his swords.

"Hope you won't be mad once you and your swords are burned." Tyrell said, activating his Holy Holy fruit powers.

Well that was his plan initially until…

" _ **Wait!"**_ Kinzie yelled through the Bluetooth.

' _Any last minute advice, Kenzie?'_ Tyrell asked her.

" _ **Yes, the Holy Holy Fruit won't work on the swordsman. Remember it only works on those with an evil nature."**_ Kinzie said, reminding him of the fruit's abilities.

' _Ok, and what fruit would you recommend?'_ Tyrell asked.

" _ **I'd highly recommend the Warp Warp Fruit, with it you could end your match in record time."**_ Kenzie advised. _ **"Here I'll even show you one of the moves."**_ Kinzie said, as she sent the hologram to Tyrell's location.

Tyrell viewed the holographic video that Kinzie had sent him, needless to say that move was impressive to say the least.

' _This could actually work, thanks Kinzie.'_ Tyrell said, grateful for the assist.

" _ **Good luck, pretty boy. I'll be watching."**_ Kinzie said, ending the conversation.

' _Well, here goes nothing.'_ Tyrell thought, while activating his Warp Warp fruit powers.

"And what're you doing?" Zoro asked, as he noticed a change in Tyrell's aura.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Tyrell said, refusing to tell him anything.

Where would be the fun in that?

"Three Sword Style!" Zoro said, while he charged at Tyrell…. Only for him to disappear into thin air.

"Missed your mark there, bro." Tyrell said, causing Zoro to smirk.

"I see...You got lucky once but let's see you dodge this one." Zoro said, this time coming at Tyrell with his Two sword style technique... only for Tyrell to dodge again for a second time.

"Sorry, care to try again?" Tyrell asked.

' _Just what is this guy...'_ Zoro thought to himself. _  
_  
"Now it's my turn! Warp Warp Bullet." Tyrell said as he dashed towards Zoro, and true to Kinzie's word, the match ended in record time with the result of Zoro falling to the ground unconscious. (Think of Naruto's Tailed Beast Bullet.)

"Z-Zoro!" Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp ran over to their fallen crewmate.

"Well that wasn't as fun as I hoped." Tyrell yawned, bored that the fight ended this quickly.

' _ **I knew you could do it, who's the weak one now huh swordsman?!'**_ Kinzie yelled through the Bluetooth.

'… _You do realize he can't hear you right? Besides I got lucky to be honest. '_ Tyrell said, with a sweatdrop.

' _ **I suppose your right, nothing that training wouldn't fix. Kinzie out.'**_ Kinzie said, ending the call.

"Hey! Why're you beating up my crewmate?!" Luffy demanded an explanation, before Tyrell stretched Luffy's mouth as he's starting to get on his nerves.

"Okay, for the record, your crewmate started the fight. I was just defending myself." Tyrell said.

"Heh, anyone who beats on that dumb mosshead is somebody I like." Sanji said, showing his approval of the new guy.

"See this guy knows what's up." Tyrell said.

Unfortunately a loud grumble was heard as everyone gained annoyed expressions.

"Luffy..." Sanji said, with an annoyed expression. 

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Luffy said, as he was always the first to be accused

"Then who WAS it?" Sanji asked.

"Not me." Nami said, fortunately she didn't possess the same appetite like her glutton of a captain.

"Wasn't me either..." Usopp said, before everyone looked at a pissed off Tyrell trying to maintain his pride.

"Haha, you hungry!?" Luffy asked.

"Don't know why you're looking at me." Tyrell said.

"Just admit you're hungry!" Luffy said, with his goofy grin on his face.

"Anybody got any fruit?" Tyrell asked, as he was caught red-handed.

"Just follow me into the kitchen. It is past noon anyways."

"Huh?" Tyrell said, as he was now confused.

"Yeah, Sanji's a great cook!" Luffy said, as he experienced Sanji's cooking in the past.

"Fine by me." Tyrell said, walking towards the dining area.

(10 minutes later)

"You'll love Sanji's food Tyrell! He's the BEST cook in all the seven seas!" Luffy said with enthusiasm.

"You remind me A LOT of Cat…" Tyrell said, as Luffy's personality reminded him of Cat in some way.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing , just thinking of someone." Tyrell said.

"Haha, you're so weird!" Luffy said, as that gets under Tyrell's skin.

"Like you have any room to call people weird." Tyrell said, as he wasn't going to take that from a stupid idiot wearing a straw hat.

"So tell us about where you came from!" Luffy said, wanting to know his new crewmate.

"First of all why don't you tell me about you guys." Tyrell said, wanting to know about the people he'll be working with.

"Well we're pirates who wanna find the One Piece!' Luffy said, shouting his goal with pride.

"I just did earlier, but I'll tell you one more time: I'm from Los Angeles, California born and raised, on the playground is where I spend the most of my days. I was hanging out with my friends, then for some reason I've ran into a Lost God goes by the name of Khyru, then one thing led to another he gave me some powers then he sent me here." Tyrell said, giving them the short version of the story.

"Yeah, well I forgot." Luffy said.

"Typical, as usual, I'm working with an idiot." Tyrell muttered to himself. "So why don't you all introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Nami and I'm the navigator."

"I'm Sanji and I'm the cook on this ship.

Zoro didn't introduce himself for two reasons: One of them is because he's sleeping, the other reason is because he's just lazy.

"I'm Usopp, the strongest person you'll ever meet!"

"And I'm Luffy, the captain of this crew!"

"You, the strongest? Yeah, right." Tyrell said, laughing directly at Usopp.

And with good reason, saying that Usopp was the strongest, would be like saying Sombra and Laura aren't identical twins…which they might as well could be…okay back to the story.

"Yeah! I've taken down strong foes like Captain Kuro and even Arlong!" Usopp said.

"There is no way that someone like you, is able to defeat a captain." Tyrell said, not believing him for a second.

Why yes I can! A person like you would be a pushover for me!" Usopp said, as Sanji, Nami and Zoro all facepalmed simultaneously.

"Shut up you dumbass!" Nami, Zoro, and Sanji said.

"Ok, wise guy, prove it. Fight me one on one... unless you're not as strong as you claim." Tyrell said, while cracking jus knuckles.

"Uh...I have a disease...I have the "I can't fight right now" disease!" Usopp said, after seeing Tyrell's fight with Zoro he wants nothing to do with him.

' _Hey, Kinzie, you there?'_ Tyrell asked, through his headset.

" _ **Yeah, what's up?"**_ Kinzie asked.

' _Is there such thing as an 'I can't fight right now' disease?'_ Tyrell asked.

" _ **Let's see what I can find…"**_ Kinzie said, while typing on her laptop. _**"Ok here we go the 'I can't fight right now' disease. Symptoms include, nervousness, compulsive lying, and finally being a punk ass bitch. "**_ Kinzie said.

' _You didn't really look it up, did you?'_ Tyrell asked.

" _ **Of course not, he's clearly scared. You'd think I waste my time looking up a fake disease?"**_ Kinzie asked rhetorically.

' _Yeah I thought so, thanks Kinzie.'_ Tyrell said, ending the call. "So let me get this straight: The man who single-handedly 'defeated' two captains, can't handle a 'pushover' like me? Looks to me like to self-proclaimed 'strongest pirate' is afraid that I'll take his place."

"Uh, hello! Weren't you listening!? I have the "I can't fight right now" disease!" Usopp said.

"Can't fight or won't fight?" Tyrell asked, with a raised eyebrow

"That's the disease kicking in!" Usopp fake coughed, as everyone sweat dropped.

' _Apparently I have my answer.'_ Tyrell thought, before looking back at Usopp. "Why don't you just admit that you're afraid to fight me?"

"Nah! And when Luffy becomes Pirate King, we'll have the fight of a lifetime and you'll get your ass handed to you!" Usopp said, as Nami, Sanji and Zoro nearly felled down comically.

"Sounds to me like you're more chicken than pirate, and do you know what I do to chickens?" Tyrell asked.

"You eat them!" Luffy said.

"…That wasn't meant to be an actual question but I think we're on the same page."

"DINNER'S READY! Tonight, is fried octopus." Sanji said, bringing out his prepared dish.

"Closest thing I had was Kalamari, I always wondered how octopus taste." Tyrell said, as he took a bite of it…only to fall in love with it. "HOLY SHIT THAT'S GREAT!"

"Well thanks." Sanji said.

"That's right! Sanji's the BEST COOK EVER." Luffy said, praising Sanji's cooking skills

"And with good reason." Tyrell said, agreeing with Luffy. _'I think I can trust these pirates...maybe...I'll have a fun adventure with them.'_ Tyrell thought, at the back of his mind. _  
_  
"Huh? What're you blabbering about?" Luffy asked.

"None of your damn busin- Hey, what the hell happened to my food?!" Tyrell said

"Finders keepers!" Luffy said, as he was about to shove Tyrell's food in his mouth…. Only for Tyrell to pick up a spare dinner platter, and smashes it on his skull.

"Losers weepers." Tyrell said, eating whatever's left on his plate. "When's the next stop, anyways?" Tyrell asked no one in particular.

"In about two more days." Nami said.

"Yeah! We're gonna go to the home of the old pirate king, gold roger!" Luffy said.

"Is there anything important and/or valuable there?" Tyrell asked, trying to get some quick cash while he's here.

"What's more important than going to the birth place of the former pirate king!?" Luffy asked.

"How about Money, Gold, and Diamonds for starters." Tyrell said.

"OH MY GOD! TYRELL I THINK I LOVE YOU!" Nami said, as she comically glomped him, and making him blush.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining, but where's this coming from?" Tyrell asked, having no problem with this whatsoever.

"A man that loves money is a man I'm fond of." Nami said, with a smile.

"Then you and I should get along just fine." Tyrell said, flashing a smile of his own.

(Hours Later)

The group decides to hit the hay as it was a long day. 

"Huh...these guys...I think I'll have fun with them..." Tyrell said, as he looked over in the other bunks to see Luffy, Usopp and Zoro drooling in their sleep while Sanji slept the most normal.

"And I thought Naruto was weird." Tyrell said to himself, before making a call. _'Hey Kinzie, you still up?'_

" _ **Yeah, what you need?"**_ Kinzie yawned, as she was feeling unusually tired.

' _I need you to look up a man that goes by the name Gold Rodger, and the One Piece treasure. Think you could do that please?'_ Tyrell asked.

" _ **Sure, just not tonight ok? I'm feel a little tired right now. I'll inform you of what I know."**_ Kinzie said.

' _Fair enough, Good night Kenzie.'_ Tyrell said, as he ended the call, and turned in for the night.

 _End_

So Tyrell and the crew are headed to the birthplace of the former Pirate King.

What will happen once they get there?

Who will they encounter along the way?

Will Tyrell find some Valuables and Treasure?

Why am I asking you people these questions?

Stay tuned and find out.


	4. First Ever AN

Hey guys EMoney365 here not with a chapter, but with an important announcement. Now on my story Straw Hat's newest crewmate. There have been some support, others feel that I should tread lightly. Personally, I don't blame you. An idea that hasn't done before tends to leave more questions than answers, and if I'm being completely honest I wouldn't know where this story would take off. But that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is that I'm planning to take down chapter 3 in exchange for a new chapter, a chapter that would show Khyru training Tyrell to master his newfound powers one by one, but for now I'll him train with just one. While I'll do that the soon to be deleted chapter will go under a rewrite, with some of the monologue being more of less the same. What're your guy's thoughts? Also if you guys would help give me some suggestions for Tyrell's training, I would greatly appreciate it.

Ok guys that it for my first ever author's note. Don't forget to leave suggestions for Tyrell's training regimen. Let try to keep the comments positive, people. Leave the negativity out the window.


	5. One Piece AN (2)

Hey guys EMoney365 here's remember when I said that would take down chapter three? We'll now I'm just thinking that I should just rewrite the story. Cause I'm feeling that I could be missing a few things and I'm more than willing to admit that. So just a heads up, for chapter one it'll remain the same but a little different… more or less. So… yeah, look out for that.


End file.
